Who's that knocking at my door
by MLaw
Summary: Illya and his cat 'Nina' have an unexpected visitor. Originally posted for the Picfic Tuesday Challenge on section7mfu on Live Journal. Pre-saga. The photo prompt was Chinese takeout containers.


Illya sat in his livingroom, his only company his little kitten Nina and his phonograph, at the moment, playing a John Coltrane album. That one never got old and he enjoyed listening to it time and again.

He watched with amusement as his little black kitten Nina sat in front of the stereo speaker, cocking her head as if she were listening to the music, her tail seeming to flick in time with it.

"I named you well little one," He said out loud, knowing he had dubbed the kitten after the singer Nina Simone, also one of his favorite recording artists.

Rising from the sofa; his steps falter slightly as he walked into the kitchen, favoring a bandaged foot. He was hungry and just as he put his hand on the refrigerator handle, there was a knock at his door. Though he was supposed to be elevating the foot that he's injured, having a deep laceration that had become infected, he was still up and about on it anyway. Since when did he ever really pay attention to doctor's orders?

It wasn't a coded knock, and it was rare that anyone other than Napoleon ever came calling at his door. Illya grabbed his Special from atop the dining table and limped quickly to the side of his door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"I'm your neighbor Samantha...2-E," a female voice answered.

Illya looked through the peep hole, verifying that it was indeed her. He'd not spoken to his new neighbor who'd moved in just a few short weeks ago, but had noticed her coming and going from building.

"Just a second," he answered, ducking his gun behind his back, hiding it in the waist of his trousers beneath his shirt.

He cautiously opened the door, looking out from behind it.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, no not really," she smiled. "I heard your music and just love Coltrane. I thought since we hadn't met yet, this might be a good opportunity to break the ice, so to speak."

Illya gave her a shy smile. "Yes, I have been meaning to introduce myself. My name is Illya, and please come in if you like.''

"Thank you Illya, it's nice to meet you at last," she held out her hand and he shook it. "And yes I'd love to come in and listen to the music if you don't mind?"

"Please, do. I apologize," he said with a shy smile, shuffling about still favoring his foot as he quickly gathering scattered newspapers, physics journals and articles of clothing. He wasn't the best of housekeepers, but would most certainly tidy his small apartment if expecting company, though that was rare.

Except for Napoleon's visits, which in the Russian's mind didn't count as company, no one ever came to visit, simply by virtue of the fact that he was hardly ever home for any prolonged period of time.

"Don't worry about cleaning up,' Samantha laughed, "I'm a bit sloppy myself.' She sat on the sofa and instantly Nina jumped up into her lap looking for attention from the new human.

"Nina, no...scat," Illya practically hissed at the black cat, but of course she didn't listen.

"It's not a problem as I love cats. Mine just died last fall, and I really miss her," she said as petting Nina elicited a strong purr from her, and she began kneading Samantha's thigh with her front paws.

"She is only used to me and my friend Napoleon I am afraid," he apologized, though he saw the cat had taken an instant like to the girl.

"I am sorry I do not have much to offer...tea perhaps?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you." Samantha watched as Illya hobbled into the kitchen, seeing the bandage on his foot. "Napoleon? Now that's an unusual name isn't it?"

"My friend is an unusual man."

"How did you hurt yourself, if you don't mind me asking?"

Illya poked his head out of the kitchen doorway. "A long story, but a rather large shard of glass saw fit to embed itself into my foot, and the wound became infected. I am supposed to stay off it, but, that I am afraid to say, is not always possible." The only truth in that explanation was the bit about the infection, as the injury had been caused by a THRUSH minion spearing him in the foot with a knife.

Minutes later he emerged with two piping hot mugs of tea for both of them, and they conversed over the music while seated on the couch. The cat abandoned the woman, having found another interest in playing with a string from Illya's sweatpants that were draped across the back of one of the dining table chairs.

"Nina? Now that's an interesting name for a cat. It wouldn't be after Nina Simone would it?"

He smiled at her clever guess, "Yes that is exactly where the name came from. So how is it a pretty girl like you has come to know so much about jazz?"

"Oh my fiancée is a musician and plays the base." He's on tour right now with Buddy Rich."

For a moment, Illya felt very small pang of disappointment at that news, but no matter he dismissed it as he could still enjoy her company regardless of the fact that she was to be married.

"Impressive, Buddy Rich."

"Yeah, he's the real deal. Maybe I could introduce you to him when he's in town?"

"That would be nice, but I suspect when he is here, I will most likely be away as I travel a lot."

Samantha took a sip from her mug, "So I'm a librarian, nothing too exciting there, now what do you do for a living that keeps you on the road?"

Illya fell right into his normal cover. "I am a salesman for a novelty company."

"Oh so that explains why you travel so much."

There was a recognizable coded knock at the door, and Napoleon let himself in, carrying a paper sack of takeout food with him.

Illya quickly grabbed one of the pillows on the sofa, tossed it on the coffee table and placed his injured foot on it, winking at Samantha as he place a finger to his lip.

"So how's the not-so walking wounded doing tovarisch?" Napoleon stopped as soon as he looked up, spotting the pretty girl seated next to his partner on the couch.

"Why hello there," he smiled charmingly. Thinking his partner had been hiding this one on him.

"Napoleon this is our new neighbor Samantha from 2E. Samantha this is my friend and coworker Napoleon."

"Charmed," Solo stepped up to the girl, kissing her on the hand.

""Our neighbor? You live here with Illya?"

"Not here, here. My apartment is on the third floor 3-A...you're more than welcome to visit..."

"Oh so you sell novelties along with Illya?" She interrupted him.

Napoleon glanced at the Russian, but nothing that would have caught the girls attention.

"Why yes, ugh. We both work for the Acme Novelty Company. "Lots of joke for lots of folks." He fell right into character without missing a beat.

"And what may I asked is in the bag?" Illya cut in, though he recognized the distinct aroma of Moo Goo Gai Pan, along with some other Asian-American delicacies.

"Well I've brought lunch here for our recuperating patient, who I have the feeling has been a bad boy? Solo noted, seeing a bit of fresh blood seeping into the gauze bandage wrapped around Illya's foot. "I think we need to change your dressing pal."

Illya lowered it out of view and grabbing the pillow and putting it back on the couch. "So much for my ruse," he mumbled.

Napoleon returned his attention back to the girl, "We have plenty of food it you'd care to join us for lunch?"

Samantha rose from the sofa."Thank you but no, I wouldn't want to intrude, I've done enough of that already. Illya thanks for the tea and the hospitality, and it was nice to meet you both."

"It wouldn't be an intrusion would it Illya?" Napoleon winked.

"Oh no, not at all."

"Again, thanks but no thanks. I actually have to get ready to head into work," she said, stepping towards the door. Napoleon was quick to unlock and open it for her.

"And where is work may I ask?"

"The main branch of the New York City library...bye now. " She gave a little wave and disappeared from view.

"Hmmm she's a hot little number, "Napoleon grinned.

Illya was standing at the table, rifling through the bag of take out. "Forget it Napoleon, she is engaged to be married."

"Oh well, can't win 'em all I guess. Now you sit down and let me get lunch ready, and then we'll take care of that bandage for you. I wish you'd listen to the doctor and stay off your feet so you can get back to work faster; my paperwork is really starting to backlog without your help."

All Illya could do was click his tongue. "If you do not behave I will sic Nina on you," the Russian snickered.

"Where is the little beast?"

"Right next to your ankles..."

"Yikes!," Napoleon blurted out as he looked down, seeing the black cat staring at him, and swore she was flashing an evil grin grin at him.

"Can't you lock her up?" He rubbed his arm subconsciously where she'd clawed him in the middle of the night, while he'd been sleeping on the sofa.*

"No, but perhaps if you feed her some chicken chow mein, she might make friends with you...and I stress, might." The Russian flicked his brows as he snickered.

"Geeee, thanks a bunch," Napoleon sneered.

"You are welcome..."

.

* ref "Wild Kingdom" in Snapshots and"Nina" in Snapshots


End file.
